Entre Aliens y Vampiros
by AmaneSaphire
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Lilo consiguió ubicar felizmente a los experimentos; y cuatro desde que se hizo amiga de un joven investigador paranormal de su edad; Sin embargo sus aventuras estan a punto de empezar. Crosover L&S/ IZ/ R V.
1. Prologo

**_Entre Aliens y Vampiros _**

Bueno acá les traigo otro crossover impensable, Lilo&Stich/Invazor Zim/Rosario+Vampire; el crossover Lilo&Stich/Invazor Zim esta basado en una historia que esta en ingles llamada Policy of Truth escrita por Maran Zelde si desean leerlo voy a poner el link en mi perfil; pero explicare ciertas cosas para que lo entiendan aun si no puedan leer esa historia.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ninguno de las series presentadas; Lilo&Stich pertenece a Walt Disney, Invazor Zim a Jhonen Vasquez y Steve Ressel mientras que Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologo<span>**

Era un día normal en Hawái, como siempre los rayos del sol iluminaban el día, aunque eso no parecía importarle a cierto sacerdote que iba caminando abstraído en sus pensamientos por la calle; el sacerdote en cuestión era un conocido exorcista en Japón, aunque no era conocido así por los seres humanos sino por los Yōkais.

Antes de descubrir las intenciones del sacerdote, pasaremos a informar que son los Yōkais mencionados anteriormente; ellos en el mundo occidental serian conocidos como "monstruos", y nos preguntaremos porque aquel sacerdote era conocido por esas criaturas; el sacerdote en cuestión trabajaba en la Academia Yōkai, el cual es un instituto para enseñar clandestinamente a los monstruos a vivir en el mundo humano pacíficamente; el sacerdote trabajaba para el director de la academia, el trabajo que le había encomendado este, era el de seleccionar humanos que estuvieran preparados para asistir a la academia antes mencionada; pues creía que comenzando a llevar humanos al campus podría lograr que estos acepten a los monstruos, así algún día llegar a vivir sin que ambos mundos sean extraños y logren estar juntos sabiendo uno del otro.

El sacerdote cumpliendo su misión había ya encontrado un humano con esas características, el cual se hacía llamar Tsukune Aono, un ser humano promedio, y estudiante mediocre el cual necesitaba estudiar en algún sitio, pero al ser "echado" de su anterior escuela , se hacía difícil encontrar una nueva donde inscribirse; el sacerdote al ver esto decide que el seria un candidato perfecto para la academia; así que un día deja caer un volante de la academia cerca del padre de Tsukune , el cual luego lo inscribe a la academia sin saber que se trata de una escuela de monstruos.

Luego de "Captar" a Tsukune intenta viajar a otros sitios para buscar estudiantes humanos que estuviesen preparados para la "Academia", pero no encuentra a otro. Un día decide viajar a otro país para ver si tiene más suerte, pero en ese momento el único viaje disponible que tiene el aeropuerto es hacia Hawái, y el decide ir hacia allí; pero al llegar descubre para su mala sorpresa que la isla no es muy habitada por jóvenes, y allí es donde lo encontramos; pensando hacia donde ir ahora para cumplir su misión.

Mientras va caminando ve a una pareja de jóvenes que as su costado tenían un extraño ser; y aunque le pareció extraño creyó que era un animal raro, pero cuando se acerco más hacia ellos descubrió que el "perro", que tenía un extraño pelaje azul, estaba hablando con los chicos; con lo cual llego a la conclusión que era un Yōkai en un disfraz y esos jóvenes sabían eso; y también concluyo que estos eran jóvenes perfectos para la academia así que decidió "Captarlos".

* * *

><p>El capitulo es pequeño, pero solo sera así el prologo, así que espero que les guste y comenten.<p> 


	2. No es un capitulo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire


	3. Aceptacion

**Capitulo Dos: Aceptación**

****Muchas cosas le sucedieron a la familia Pelekia desde que el experimento 626 también llamado Stich llego a su vida; Aliens, villanos, primos y muchos otras cosas. Lilo era actualmente una muchacha de quince años, alegre, vivaz, coleccionista y poniendo sobretodo a su Ohana; se podría decir que no cambio mucho desde pequeña, pero ya no era una niña y a pesar de su actitud tan alegre y divertida, físicamente había cambiado hasta ser muy parecida a su hermana Nani.

Dib Membrana la conoció cuando tenían ambos siete años, el había llegado de la gran ciudad atormentado por un extraterrestre llamado Zim, allí en Kauai la conoció a ella y a su inseparable Stich, el resintió su presencia pues su experiencia le dijo que los extraterrestres son malos, pero al tiempo descubrió que hay extraterrestres buenos y malos, y Stich era de los buenos. Otra cosa que le paso fu que el chico solitario, y con gusto a lo paranormal se enamoro; si de la misma chica de quien hablábamos, Lilo.

El no se dio cuenta de como cambio todo, en un tiempo adoraba salir a pasear con ella, conversar, ver películas tal vez era muy joven para darse cuenta. Ahora, Lilo era muy perspicaz pero no llego a darse cuenta; es probable que por su propia actitud no lo haya notado, ella llego a considerar a Dib y Stich sus mejores amigos, su Ohana.

Cuando un sacerdote fue a casa de Lilo ha invitarlos; a ambos, a una escuela en Japón Nani, Pleakey y hasta Jumba estuvieron recelosos; el también puso su sospechas; pero Lilo le pareció fantástico; el sacerdote dijo que buscaban a chicos que pudiesen adaptarse a los cambios para hacer un grupo cooperativa e internacional, Lilo acepto con la condición de llevar a Stich y casi rogándole a Nani la dejo participar, siempre y cuando fuera Stich a cuidarla. Dib también acepto puesto que iba Lilo, aunque también le dio curiosidad por que una escuela estaría interesados en ellos e invitarlos personalmente; el sacerdote le dio los pasajes ha Japón y las instrucciones de como llegar al bus de la academia, este bus los llevaría.

Viajaron a la semana siguiente, casi no tuvieron que conversar al señor Membrana quien apenas escucho la palabra "escuela" le dio su permiso. En el aeropuerto Nani , Pleakey Jumba y los 625 primos de Stich fueron a despedirlos; luego se embarcaron hasta Japón el esperaba que las cosas que descubrirían allá sean buenas.


End file.
